The Powers That Be: SpikeRemus
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Just a oneshot about what  could  have happened with Remus and Spike from the storyline of The Powers That Be    SLASH Also this is a aongfic... Grenade by Bruno Mars


_**Grenade **_

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

Stopping into the club was probably one of his smarter ideas, it had been long time since he had allowed himself to let lose. Pushing his way through the crowd, Spike got to the bar in record time and ordered himself a whiskey on the rocks before turning to watch the dancers. As he sipped his drink, Spike caught the eye of a few women. He had dressed for the night with leather pants and jacket, his shirt was made of silk and clung to his form wonderfully. Surprisingly it wasn't the women that he decided to look at, it was the men. Ever since he had been told by the Powers That Be that he would be mated to a man he had been eyeing them up more often than not.

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

As the music changed, Spike noticed a man sitting down away from the dance floor but seeming to enjoy just simply watching the others move. He had soft light brown hair, was of average height from what he could tell, and sipping at his own glass. From where he was standing, Spike couldn't help but eye up the other man. The stranger wasn't beautiful like some of the men in the club but there was an appeal to him, something that drew him in.

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

Pointing the man out to the bartender, Spike got himself as well at the man another drink. Carrying the two drinks through the crowd was a bit tricky but he managed to do so without spilling any. Mentally congratulating himself, Spike came up to the table the man was sitting at and slid the drink in front of him, smiling as the man looked up a bit surprised. Without asking, Spike slipped into the spot in front of the man, happy that he wasn't being rejected yet for being so forward towards another guy.

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is_

"Name's Spike, saw you from the bar and thought you could do with some company."

Raising his own glass to his lips, Spike took a sip before setting the glass down to the table. Watching at the man cautiously took a sip of his own drink, Spike smirked slightly. The other man didn't say anything for a minute, which was fine with Spike as he used that time to observe the man. The first thing that he noticed since he was now close enough was his eyes, they were amber and he had only seen that colour on one kind of creature.

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

"My name is Remus, Remus Lupin"

His voice was soft, almost cautious and now that Spike knew what kind of creature he was he couldn't blame the man. Unlike vampires there were no laws to help werewolves; vampires got the better end of the deal when the ministry made their creature laws. It was a known fact however that non-magical werewolves never made it through their first transformation and from the slight scars that Spike could see on the skin that was showing this man had seen a lot more than one.

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

For some reason the man being a werewolf didn't bother him, normally any indication that the man was even magical should have turned him off. The fact that this man was of the same species that he was bred to hate should have made him want to harm him, but instead he found himself wanting to see more of the man, wanting to find out everything about him and all he knew was the man's name. It wasn't logical, it didn't make any kind of sense even in his own strange and messed up world… but he couldn't think about anything else then the man before him.

_No, no, no, no_

"Do you want to dance?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Spike nearly cursed himself, this guy wasn't the type to do dancing. He looked like he would like nothing more than to curl up with a book, even his clothes screamed that he didn't do the whole "partying" thing… but he had to have come to the club for a reason, right?

It looked like the guy… Remus was going to decline before hesitantly nodding his head. Quick to take the chance, Spike stood up and held his hand out to Remus a smirk on his lips. Taking his hand, Remus also stood and together they made it to the dance floor.

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "Hey" _

_When you get back to where you're from_

They fit perfectly, it turned out that Remus was slightly shorter then Spike and let him press tightly against the smaller mans' back as they grind with the music. They moved together without saying a word, neither one understanding their attraction, as Spike was sure that the wolf would have picked up on his vampire sent by now. What would have normally smelt terrible was intoxicating as they moved their bodies and touched each other sensually.

_Mad woman, bad woman_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you smile in my face _

_Then rip the brakes out my car_

Once a few songs had played through and Spike found himself with his arms full of Remus he wondered how far the night would go. It seemed that Remus was thinking along the same lines as he pressed their lips together. Their bodies stopped moving as Spike easily took control of the kiss, licking at the others lips until he was allowed entrance. Neither seemed to care that people stared at them while they made out, hands holding on for dear life as they both lost themselves into each other.

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

Once they broke apart a song started that stopped Spike's un-dead heart, from the look in his partners eyes it affected him as well. As the song played they walked back to their table and with a wave of his hand Spike had a couple more drinks on their way. They both sat there for while the song played through, once it was done both men knew that they wouldn't be going home alone at the end of the night, they would be each others comfort.

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is_

As they walked to the closest apparition point so that Spike could take them to his home neither said anything. Remus did let out a gasp once he saw the mansion that he would spending the night in, he even complimented everything that he could see. Once they reached the bedroom they both took their time exploring and mapping out each others bodies. The night lasting well into the morning before either man got any sleep, their cries and moans keeping the elves away from the room for the night.

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

In the afternoon when Spike woke up he couldn't help but smile slightly at the warmth that was pressed against him. Remus had managed to cuddle against him in his sleep and was using his chest as a pillow. Closing his eyes, Spike wondered how the powers had managed to match him up with a werewolf but didn't dwell too much on it, this was the happiest he had felt in a long time. Going back to sleep, Spike hoped that Remus would be ready for another round once he got up.

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

The second time that he woke up; Spike instantly wished that they would have talked the night before. Remus was standing up and putting on his clothes as he woke and from the look on his face as he saw that Spike was awake, he hadn't planned on saying anything to his host.

"Would you like to stay?"

_If my body was on fire_

_You would watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

As Remus shook his head, Spike wondered why it always ended up like this, with the one he slept with leaving in the morning. He had thought, had been hoping that the Powers would have given him this like they had said… that he would have this man to himself. There had been no scent of someone else on him the night before, he would have noticed that… but obviously he had been wrong. They had both felt the connection; there was no way that Remus would be able to deny that… so why was he leaving.

"You're looking for a mate, aren't you? Werewolves only have one mate… and mine passed two years ago…"

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

"Then why can't we be together now… you felt it too… didn't you?"

There was an edge of desperation in his voice, one that Spike hated himself for showing. His anger only escalated as Remus merely shook his head again and grabbed the rest of his clothes before leaving the room, his house and his life. Growling loudly, Spike tore into one of the bag of blood that he kept and drank it down, wishing that it would ease the hurt. The Powers had done something that he had thought impossible had allowed himself to be get hurt again… to hope again…

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you baby_

_But you won't do the same_

Images of his loved ones flashed through his mind, although most of them circled around Buffy. The pain cut into him far more intensely then he thought possible, causing Spike to sit down on his bed once again still naked as the day he was born. Putting his face in his hands, Spike wished that for the first time since he was turned, that he could cry.

_No, you won't do the same_

_Oh, you never do the same_

As he thought back to the night before in the club there was one song that came to his mind. It was the same that had frozen him the night before, the one where he had thought Remus would help him heal. As he left the words flow from his lips Spike wondered if the Powers would actually give him what he wished for, someone who would love him back.

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Ooh, you'd never do the same_

_Oh, no no no_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Grenade by Bruno Mars…. Dammit**

**A/N: ****Okay so the votes are in and Harry has won by a long shot…. But Remus was one of the original three that I had considered and since this song has ****been stuck in my head for four days I decided to write out this one-shot… This is NOT part of TPTB but it is what ~could~ have happened if I could have fit it in my plot line *sighs***

**With Love,**

**Mari-chan**


End file.
